Darkside (episode)
Story John is walking up the stairs, disappointed. John: I tried, Axel. I tried to keep my end. But I will still save Kairi. As you requested. (John closes his eyes, flashing back.) John opens his eyes, the area looking like nighttime. He was on a beach, with the moon on the water’s edge in the distance. The area in general is dark and gloomy. John: Wow. Where am I? Axel: The Dark Margin. (John turns, seeing Axel leaning against a rock.) At the edge of the Realm of Darkness. John: You! You were Phantom X’s partner, weren’t you? Axel, right? Axel: What do you know? You actually memorized it. John: You saved me. That scar face was about to kill me with his Heartless, after I refused to fight. Axel: You stood up against Saïx, huh? That makes you either the bravest person I know, or the most foolhardy. John: I like to think it’s a little of both. So, what is this Saïx’s plan, having me destroy all those Heartless? Axel: You haven’t pieced it together? Kingdom Hearts. The more Heartless you destroy, the closer Kingdom Hearts gets to completion. John: Wasn’t that opened by the Door to Darkness? Axel: Yes and no. We’re creating an, artificial Kingdom Hearts, that will allow us to regain our hearts. You and Kairi are the only ones that can release those hearts with your powers. Which leads to the real reason I brought you here. John: What happened to Kairi? Axel: Luxord led her to Castle Oblivion, where she is currently in a coma. John: Coma?! Axel: Their original intent was to destroy her mind and turn her into their pawn, to control the destruction of the Heartless. While she’s in that coma, they can’t control her. (Axel swings his arm, as a Corridor of Darkness opens.) This will take you to the castle. John: (Suspicious) Why are you helping me? Axel: (Sighs) Kairi saved my life, and I feel like I owe her. Fighting the Organization myself would do nothing, but if you were to go in. John: Hm. Axel: What? John: Xion said that she gained emotions during our time together. Maybe you gained some feelings for Kairi. Axel: What?! No! Don’t be ridiculous! (Axel stops, confused) Why did I react like that? I haven’t done that since John: You had a heart. (John walks towards the Corridor.) Maybe you’re getting it back. Axel: Whatever. Hey, if we are forced to fight at the castle, play the part and beat me up. Just so they don’t suspect me. John: I’ll spare you, and still beat everyone up. (John goes through the Corridor of Darkness, which closes.) Axel: You’re in good hands, Kairi. End Scene John makes it to the thirteenth floor, seeing the door on the other side of the room. John: Finally! On the other side of that door is Kairi. John takes off running towards the door, when the room glows, as it transforms, the room becoming dark. John: Huh? (The room becomes the Dark Margin, John looking out to sea again.) Seriously? I thought there was no one else here. Though, Axel did say Luxord was behind this, and I haven’t seen him yet. Alright, what kind of game are you playing now? Voice: This isn’t a game. You are now trapped in the darkness. John turns, as shadows rise off the ground, forming into Darkside. Darkside’s size is small, being the same size and shape as John. John: You again! I thought you were gone for me to be revived. I thought you were taller. Darkside: My size fits my needs. And you will never be rid of the darkness. In the Realm of Darkness, my domain, I am more powerful than ever. And here we are, once again. John: You want a fight? I’ll give you a fight. Your last fight. (John thrusts his fist forward, nothing happening. He tries it again, with the same results.) You were supposed to be hit by a wall of sand. How about this?! (He swings his arms, and nothing happens.) Work with me, water! Darkside: You cannot bend these elements. The only elements that respond, ''(Darkside’s hands glow with dark energy.) ''Is darkness. Darkside glides forward, going to punch Darkside. John dodges, summoning Rustic and slicing at Darkside. The blade goes through Darkside, not harming it. John fires a mana blast, severely weakened. Darkside is hit, it exploding and doing nothing. Darkside swings his arm, slamming his fist into John, who goes flying across the beach. John groans, as he starts to get up. John: Okay. Time to get serious. (Darkside appears above him, as John runs and dodges, heading towards the rock Axel had sat on. John glows, transforming.) Eatle: Thanks for leaving this for me. (Eatle picks up the rock, eating it. Eatle fires a laser, which tears through Darkside’s body, though it quickly regenerates.) That should’ve done more. Darkside: In the Realm of Darkness, my ability to take any shape is much more powerful. Allow me to show you, the true danger of your Darkside. (Darkside’s body morphs, taking the shape of Eatle.) Eatle: Well, can honestly say I didn’t see that coming. Eatle charges in, punching Darkside, its body bending and reforming from the blows. Darkside’s arm grows, as it punches Eatle away, him skidding across the sand. Darkside stores dark energy in its horn, firing a beam of darkness at Eatle, hitting him hard. Eatle hadn’t moved, but he falls to his knees, reverting. John: (Panting) What, was that? (Darkside’s body takes the form of John’s body.) Darkside: How does it feel? To become powerless? ''(Darkside raises its hand, firing a beam of darkness. John turns into Chromastone, absorbing the attack.) Chromastone: Ha! That all you got?! (Darkside takes Chromastone’s shape.) That is really getting annoying. Chromastone takes to the air, firing an ultraviolet ray down at Darkside, its body breaking from the attack. Darkside regenerates, and fires beams of darkness at Chromastone, who absorbs it and releases a flash of light, enlightening the Dark Margin. Darkside takes the attack, seemingly unharmed by the attack. Chromastone: Oh, come on! You’re weak to light. Darkside: ''How can I be weak to light, when light shines so dimly here? Your attempts of finding my weakness is meaningless, as there are none. '' Chromastone: Everyone has a weakness. Even you, even me. Chromastone lands, shifting to Four Arms, charging at Darkside. Darkside’s body morphs into Four Arms’ shape, as the two collide, at a stalemate. They both struggle, as Darkside pushes through, punching Four Arms several times. Four Arms jumps back, clapping his hands together, releasing a shockwave. Darkside is split in half from the attack, which sews back together. Four Arms: Are you seriously physically stronger than me? (Four Arms goes to punch Darkside, who dodges and sucker punches Four Arms, him going flying back.) Four Arms gets up, shifting to Malem. Malem fires a mana blast, Darkside’s body broken. It reforms in the shape of Malem, as it charges forward. Malem’s body glows, releasing a huge surge of mana. Darkside is hit, and is knocked back, injured. Darkside turns into a shadow, merging with Malem’s shadow. The shadow takes the form of a human, as Malem reverts. John: Oh, that is so not fair! Darkside: ''Shadows must match. The Realm of Darkness is simply a reflection of the Realm of Light, as a shadow is a reflection is of your body. The body must match its shadow as well. Darkside shoots out of the shadow, thrusting a dark energy blade at John. John transforms, shrinking into Grey Matter to dodge, Darkside’s form changing shortly afterwards. Darkside looks at itself, surprised at its size. Darkside: No! You will pay! Grey Matter: Oh, sorry honey. I shrunk the shadow monster. Grey Matter swings his fist, breaking Darkside’s head. Grey Matter takes off running, as Darkside reforms its head, giving chase. Grey Matter turns, catching Darkside’s fist, the two stalemating again. Darkside: Give up. There is no defeating the darkness. Grey Matter: Maybe. But I am now able to absorb you. Darkside: What? (Grey Matter shifts to Gymosis, Darkside morphing with him, the two still deadlocked.) No! (Darkside’s hands form over Gymosis’, beginning to suck him in.) Gymosis: Sorry, but I’m the one doing the absorbing here. Energy sparks, as Darkside screams, being absorbed into Gymosis. The darkness is visible through Gymosis’ skin, as it travels up his arm, and it combining into his heart. Gymosis falls to his knees afterwards, panting heavily. The room reverts, and Gymosis reverts as well. John: (Panting) Finally. He is gone. (John gets up, walking through the door.) John walks into the room, seeing Kairi floating in the recovery pod. John: What did they do to you? Don’t worry. I’ll heal you. John turns into Royal NiGHTS, as he turns into an orb of light. He flies into the pod, and enters Kairi’s head, and her dreams. Characters *John Spacewalker *Axel (flashback) Villains *Darkside Aliens *Eatle *Chromastone *Four Arms *Malem *Grey Matter *Gymosis *Royal NiGHTS Trivia *Darkside returns, but is successfully absorbed back into John. *It's revealed that Axel saved John after the Battle of 1000 Heartless, and is the one who sent him to the castle. *The idea of the body matching the shadow is based off One Piece, where the wielder of the Shadow Shadow Fruit can change others shapes by manipulating their shadows. *Grey Matter references the movie "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga Category:John Smith 10: Castle Oblivion Arc